Happy Killing
by bluecellphone
Summary: Written for a Sylar slash challenge on LJ. Sylar and Maya share a conversation in Primatech. Angsty be request. Sylar mentions Mohinder once because I couldn't NOT do it.


Written for someone in a Sylar slash fic challenge, where you get assigned a desired fic. This one was:

"Angst, Sylar either in prison or captured by someone, Maya being turned off by Sylar's evil ways, anything else the writer wants to add in there."

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sylar paced the minute space within his Primatech cell, fingers on both hands flexing and then curling back into his palms. His mind raced, trying desperately to understand the annoying drug they had given him; if he could grasp how it was attacking and smothering his abilities, then he could surely recharge and use them to escape.

The cement floor was cold on his feet and the thin, white cotton pajamas did nothing to prevent a steady chatter in his jaw.

He couldn't understand for the life of him how he'd let his guard down again. His abilities had been restored in a grungy alley not moments before being shot with a something sharp and painful – assumedly a tranquillizer gun for the heavy sleep that pounded his mind soon after.

Things were perfect not hours before. Sylar was ready to flee the horrid monotony of New York City to find greater powers throughout the world. The possibilities for him were endless. Yet here was again; trapped and powerless with fury building in each pacing step.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath, giving up on his useless fingers and stopping to tilt his head at a strange yet familiar sensation.

Dull ache was creeping into his mind and his skull felt abruptly weighted down, pressing into his spine and shoulders.

Sylar immediately fell to his knees, a hand going up to swipe at the liquid streaming down his cheekbones.

"Maya," he groaned out before hearing a piercing 'click' from the door of his cell. He mustered all his strength to lift a heavy head and look up through black veiled eyes at the figure standing on the other side of his cell's observation window.

He felt the tears receding up his flesh in an eerie crawl, shrinking back into his eye sockets as he pushed himself up onto a bended knee. When Sylar's vision finally cleared, a dark chuckle escaped his mouth at the angry face glaring down from the glass.

"Hello, Maya."

Sylar strutted over to the window like nothing had happened; like he hadn't just nearly died.

"I've come here to kill you," Maya stated firmly with a slight quake in her voice. He studied her form intently, trying to find a small weakness like he always did.

Her mouth was twisted into her usual angry, disgusted frown; eyes squinted and sparkling with the same burning hate that Sylar had ignored before shooting her in the chest. Her fists were balled as if it was taking every sliver of restraint within her tiny, frail body to keep from lunging through the glass and strangling him. Sylar thought for a moment about how amusing that display of mental breakdown would be for him to experience.

"Well, what are you waiting for then?" He decided to play cocky and coy as he always had with her. Maya wasn't capable of killing him. She was a woman, after all, and from the little that Sylar knew about women one thing was clear – emotional attachments are not easily forgotten among the opposite sex. They had shared something while traveling together and, whether it was a façade on Sylar's end or not, Maya's heart ached for it. He heard it then and he surely would be hearing it now if his abilities weren't on the fritz.

"I want answers first."

She folded her arms, attempting a serious and dominating stance. Sylar mimicked her, crossing his and quirking an eyebrow.

"Ask me anything you'd like, Maya."

"Why?"

Sylar smirked.

"You'll have to be a little more specific than that."

Maya's face seemed to soften to something deeper, something more complex. Her anger faded into hurt.

"_Why_ did you use me? _Why_ did you kill my brother? Have you no heart?"

He reflexively closed his eyes and sighed, scorning himself for not believing that Maya could come up with a semi-intelligent question. Emotions, killing one's family member, heartless bastard. Blah, blah, blah. He was suddenly very bored. Nonetheless, he would humor her and entertain her to bide his time. She could be his escape, after all.

"I used you, Maya, because you were naive. _Easy_. Eager for someone to love and guide you and ready to be saved, much like I used to be. Alejandro had to die because he tried to stop me from showing you your destiny. That part is quite simple, really. And…" Sylar paused, running his fingers in a slow circle around the beating muscle in his chest, "…I do have a heart. It beats for _important_ things, not a whining young woman who has such little self control that she can't prevent her ability from killing others."

Maya's eyes narrowed in response to his mocking answers and his informal matter-of-fact tone.

"And what about you? You murder innocent people for selfish reasons!"

"True," Sylar agreed, unfolding his arms and propping his hands on his hips. "But at least I have a purpose in life. You're all alone now – confused and scared. That's why you came here to kill me, is it not? You lack guidance, still, and you are hoping that I give you some more before you take revenge. It's so blatantly pathetic, Maya."

He grinned at that, instantly seeing the anger flare back into her face.

"How dare you!" She breathed out, slamming her palms against the glass. "How dare you assume that I still _need_ you?"

There was a soft tingle forming at the base of Sylar's skull that he instantly recognized. Without the clock-work schedule of a nurse coming in to give him the usual shot, his abilities were coming back. They were trickling in as the drugs dissolved in his system. He wanted to thank her for killing his nurse, but Sylar realized the longer he played Maya, the better chance he had of escaping before she made good on her word.

"Tell me, Maya. How many people did you slaughter walking in here? How many innocent company workers died by your ability so you could get to me? _When will it end for you_? Your need for revenge will never be sated; I can tell you that first hand."

Sylar was switching tactics, confusing her and toying with her emotions. It was a game he had played before, and one proven to work well. It didn't fail him now as her expression sunk, eyes lowering to the ground, palms sliding down the glass to dangle loosely at her sides.

"I did what I had to. You will pay, _Gabriel_. I must avenge the people you've hurt."

Hearing that name again so insipidly fall from Maya's lips, Sylar couldn't suppress a ping in his gut. That was her weak point. She needed so desperately to believe that Gabriel Gray wanted to save her.

"Maya." Sylar's voice changed; softened; and he waited for her to look into his eyes before continuing.

"Doctor Suresh once told me that everyone deserves a second chance. He said that was the very reason he went into medicine – to give people another opportunity to make good from a nearly spoiled existence."

Lies, blatant lies accompanied with false tears brimming his brown eyes. The sad expression on Maya's face urged him on.

"And I _truly_ believe that. I thought…I thought _you_ would be the one to give me my second chance. You were _so close_ Maya, _we_ were so close."

Sylar swallowed and Maya shook her head.

"Let's help each other. You can still save me. I can still you give you the control you crave."

There was a long silence before Maya's face contorted into a look of disgust. Sylar was having flashbacks of Eden coming to him to unleash revenge, and he stifled a smile. What was it with these women?

"No. You will _not_ trick me again, Gabriel." She trembled and Sylar's heart sped up, realizing that this could be the end. Maya was unstable and there was no doubt in his mind that she could very well execute him right here and now on raging emotions alone.

"Maya, " his voice pleaded, but she cut him off hastily.

"No! You finally get what you deserve."

Her eyes began to darken and Sylar gasped, stepping away from the glass as his vision clouded.

"_Dios tiene misericordia en su alma_, Gabriel."

Sylar choked for air, falling again onto the freezing concrete floor and digging his nails into its rough surface. His mind raced as it closed in on itself in darkness. Blind and lacking important senses, Sylar lashed out with his last hope.

He mustered his strength to form an invisible grip, grasping Maya's throat with telekinesis through the glass barrier.

It was becoming too unbearable – her ability drowning him and he was so close to death. Closer than he'd ever been with Maya's torturous power.

Sylar thinks that he may have died for a split second, his head clunking against the floor and a numb blackness covering his body before her tears receded from his mind.

He gritted his teeth, panting heavily while his sight cleansed and the sway lifted from him.

Maya's gaping form came into view; hands clawing desperately at the intangible grip on her neck as she backed against the wall.

With a grunt, Sylar stood; face angry and ready for liberation, keeping his eyes locked on Maya's terrified gaze while he strode over to the glass.

He clucked his tongue, shaking his head in a scolding manner, watching Maya's eyes roll back slightly and loosening the grip to preserve the little life she had left. Maya was rewarded a deep breath of air before the invisible hand clamped again.

Sylar turned his playful gaze to the glass, narrowing his eyes at a tiny, almost undetectable crack on its surface.

With a sharks grin he focused on the fracture, urging its bonds to expand. His eyes danced over the clear plane as several more splinters spread out in tendrils across its surface.

Once the thick glass was sufficiently weakened, he touched the pad of his index finger to its center and awed at his own glorious abilities as it froze over in a rolling wave of frost.

A soft tap from that very finger sent it shattering in thousands of sparkling shards and falling peacefully around his bare feet.

He turned his attention back to a now limp Maya as his prized telekinesis floated him up and through the large hole with a graceful landing.

"Now, Maya," he cooed, advancing until he was only a few inches away and replacing the invisible hand with one of his own. She gasped back to life at his loose grip, fingers latching around his wrists in protest. "That wasn't very nice."

"Please."

"Please _what_? Please let you kill me and scurry off to murder more victims of your own?"

They both jumped as a wailing alarm sounded from the hall, a slew of bellowing voices shouting orders to check for live workers and secure the area.

Sylar growled, annoyed at the interruption, and settled for crashing his lips against Maya's mouth in a chaste kiss before hurtling her against the side wall.

"Until we meet again - _happy killing_."

His tone was rushed yet mocking, determined to solidify that fear within Maya that she too was a murderer, no different than him. As he flung open the door to fight a horde of armed guards, he couldn't help but grin at the prospect of challenging the naive woman into another battle of wills in the future.

He would break her before long.

* * *

Again, hope you enjoy it!

A/N: The Spanish that Maya speaks before trying to kill Sylar was translated using an online translator, so I'm sure it isn't right. But it is supposed to say: "God have mercy on your soul, Gabriel."


End file.
